The Sweetest Of Kisses
by Arwen Evenstar Greenleaf
Summary: Arwen and Legolas have long been friends. Then Aragorn comes and tries to kiss Arwen... what will Legolas think? Short story, only 2 chapters (2 looong chapters).
1. The Kiss That Never Came

A/N: Hi hi! For those of you who don't know me, I am also known as Sango4, but that's the least of your worries. So just read the story and tell me what u think, and keep in mind I'm not forcing anyone to review me. I got my own quote now, to which I will say right now: " These are fanfics, and some things don't always have to be right!" Hehe ^-^  
  
0o, yeah, um, in this story Arwen's like 17 and Legolas is 18, I kinda can't write about their usual more mature attitudes. Might as well make them act wild while I'm at it! Hehe, juz kidding...  
  
** These things mean that the words are supposed to be in italics.  
  
~~*~~  
  
" Legolas!" Arwen shouted at the top of her lungs, looking around the clearing of trees around her for any sight of her friend. " Legolas! I give up! I can't find you, now get down from wherever you are!" Her frustration grew with every second as she waited for his answer. ' Hmph, always showing off about how he has *great stealth*' she thought angrily, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, for she loved this elf even at the most annoying moments. ' I'll give him a whole earful when he runs into me,' she thought silently. She was fixing to leave the forest when she heard a loud thud behind her. She turned around and snorted in laughter.  
  
A blonde elf lay dishelved on the ground with leaves sticking out of his beautiful hair. He got up and started brushing away the dirt and leaves from himself as Arwen kept laughing in amusement at his fall. His pinking cheeks burned as he walked to Arwen.  
  
" It was the squirell's fault, I swear!" he reasoned. " I just lost my footing when it came near me," he said, trying to cover up that he lost his balance when he was preparing to jump down.  
  
Arwen's laugh strengthened and soon she had tears in her eyes. She calmed down and looked at Legolas, secretly laughing inside. " Yes, Legolas, just keep thinking that," she said, adding a giggle as she turned and started walking back to Rivendell.  
  
Legolas followed, being a guest to the house of Elrond's. Arwen and him had long been introduced even before birth. They were the best of friends anyone had ever seen when Arwen had made friends with Legolas finally on her thirteenth birthday. Legolas often came to Rivendell whenever he can, and if he didn't, he could always count on Arwen to be at Mirkwood at that time. Being popular with the young elven women of Rivendell *and* Mirkwood, it was hard for him to spend time with Arwen when all these women were fussing over him. But nevertheless, only Arwen seemed to capture his heart out of all of them.  
  
" Arwen, the Celebration of Evenstar is tonight, is it not?" he asked as he walked abreast with her. His long hair flew as a gust of wind went past them.  
  
Arwen glanced at Legolas for a second catching a gleam from his eyes before she looked away. She sighed and crossed her arms and tried to calm the shiver going up her spine. " Yes... but I don't get why father had to get carried away with my birthday. I mean, it would've been fine if we had a small feast or anything of that sort, but making a huge celebration out of it was not how I expected it," she said, looking up at Legolas again and found him staring at her. " Surely you haven't forgotten my birthday that easily!"  
  
He shook his head and sighed. " Well you *are* his only daughter, the Lady Evenstar herself, no less," he breathed out, smirking at her stare at him. " Besides, there are many elven men who are very fond of you indeed. I'm sure you'll find many dancing partners for yourself at the occasion."  
  
Arwen glared at Legolas. " That wasn't funny!" she yelled, playfully punching his arm. She giggled and held on to his hand and started walking again. She put a finger to her lips and made a face of mock thinking. " But it *is* true... so many people just adore me!" she gushed.  
  
Legolas gave Arwen funny look and gave a grin. " Not as so many people adore you, Arwen, keep in mind that Rivendell's young women are often jealous of you," he said quietly. He sighed and swayed his and Arwen's hand back and forth. " But do not worry, they will never amount to you."  
  
Arwen smiled in embarassment, flames slowly creeping to her neck. " Y-you think so? I mean, I didn't ask to be born as *Lady Evenstar* as you and all the other men call me. To me, I'm just simply an elf," she looked ahead and found that they were already nearing the entrance. Looking for a way to change the subject, she looked up at Legolas, and immediately, he backed away.  
  
" Please, Legolas?" she pouted, letting go of his hand. She knew that he knew what she was thinking about. The game that she had always enjoyed ever since Legolas was big enough to carry her. " Oh, no!" she exclaimed, pretending to faint, and dropping to the ground in a sitting position. " My life is passing before my eyes," she said in a playful tone. " Carry me home, as my last wish!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and exhaled. " Fine..." he said, finally giving up and kneeling down in front of her. " Climb on. It's not as if you'll give up this charade."  
  
Arwen jumped up to her feet and clapped her hands together. " Yay!" she piped, going around Legolas and climbing onto his shoulders. It was funny at how she was embarassed about everything else, but never on this occasion. Legolas slowly got up and Arwen snickered as she was slowly rising from the ground. Legolas gave his hands for Arwen to hold on to and cautiously looked up at her.  
  
" Don't worry," she stated calmly looking away from sparkling eyes. " I'm fine... now GO!"  
  
Legolas shrugged and started running swiftly to Rivendell, dodging trees with Arwen's dress flying behind him. The guards took notice of the two young ones running toward them and they gave a slight chuckle at the sight. As Arwen and Legolas flew past them, Arwen gave a short but sweet hello before disappearing quickly inside from Legolas' fast sprint.  
  
~~*~~  
  
As Legolas and Arwen laughed through the hallways of Rivendell, with Legolas not running anymore but walking, and Arwen still on his shoulders, the young elves they passed by started whispering to each other. But they took no notice of it and continued on their way to see what Elrond was up to.  
  
" Legolas," Arwen started, looking down at him. " Whatever happened to your bow and arrows? The last time I recall with you in Mirkwood was spent on shooting targets and barely even noticing I was there."  
  
" It is still my hobby, and I intend to keep it my hobby. Although, I don't spend much time shooting anymore since I've gotten so good at it. It tends to get boring sometimes... But nevertheless, I still have my bow and arrows in my chambers even as we speak."  
  
Arwen looked ahead again. " Hm. Bragging as always," she replied simply. She could see two faint figures by the corner and noticed one as her father. " It's father," she said, while trying to find out who the other one was. From the impression she had right now, she could've sworn this was a ranger, with shaggy dark hair and dressed all in dark colors.  
  
They neared them and Elrond looked up and smiled. " Ah," he said softly to his guest. " The Lady Evenstar comes..."  
  
Arwen jumped off of Legolas and fixed to run to her father when the man turned around and gave Arwen a bright smile. She stopped in her tracks in shock... " Estel," she whispered, while Legolas came up behind her and looked at the stranger.  
  
" What is the matter, Arwen?" Legolas asked, worried at how his friend was frozen in shock. He hesitantly shook her and she gave a gasp. " Arwen, what's wrong?"  
  
Arwen gave a small laugh and continued looking at the man. " It's Estel," she whispered again. She took no notice of Legolas' question and continued on proceeding towards her father and his visitor. Legolas stood there, dumbstruck at how easy Arwen could ignore him.  
  
Arwen jumped into the man's open arm's and *Estel* swung her around, laughing with her. They both regained their composure as Legolas walked towards them slowly, regaining his own.  
  
" W-why, it's been so long..." Arwen murmured. " I can hardly believe that this is the same little boy I used to play games with when I was just a child!" She looked back at Legolas, finally remembering, but didn't notice the unreadable expression on his face. " Legolas, this is my dear friend, Estel. Or should I say, Aragorn?" she queried teasingly, looking at her now- blushing *friend*.  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn a short bow and smiled reluctantly. " My name is-"  
  
" Legolas Greenleaf, I know," he said, reading the surprised look on the handsome elf's face. " I've heard a great deal of you from some of my good friends who assist some elven people. Very popular with the ladies, aren't you?" he said, crossing his arms and giving a short chuckle.  
  
Arwen's eyes grew a tiny shade darker than usual, and Legolas knew that it meant she was mad. Arwen met Legolas' gaze and diverted her eyes from the blue orbs following her. " Shall we go?" she said, changing the subject and taking Aragorn's hand. " I would love to show you around the whole place again, just for old time's sake. It's changed ever since you left. Oh, I've missed you so much, Aragorn... after all these years, and just now..." she trailed off and waited for an answer.  
  
Aragorn sighed and smiled at Arwen affectionately. " Why not? I've longed to see this place again... and you," he added quietly, which was lucky because Arwen stood awfully close, but didn't hear. Nevertheless, there was still one who heard. Legolas.  
  
" I think I'll retreat to my chambers for now," Legolas said quickly after the comment he had heard with his keen ears. For once he cursed his hearing for letting it hear such an obvious statement. He bowed to Arwen, Elrond, and Aragorn. " I'll see you all at ceremony tonight..."  
  
" So soon, Legolas? It's been only a few hours ago that we passed noon," Arwen protested.  
  
Legolas looked down to the ground, thinking at how it would be right to go with them so he could be with Arwen longer. " No, I think I'll go," he replied shortly.  
  
" Alright, whatever you wish," Arwen sighed, watching Legolas give one last bow before turning the corner they had just arrived from.  
  
Elrond broke his silence and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. " I think I'll see that the preparations are also coming in order now. I will take my leave," he said, before bowing and walking the opposite way Legolas had gone.  
  
Aragorn looked down at Arwen. " Are you sure that Legolas is ok?" he asked, wondering if he shouldn't have agreed to Arwen's tour offer, and blushing at the same time as he realized the fact that they would be alone. His strong feelings for Arwen had kept him from this visit, being afraid that she would reject him, now his feelings grew even stronger now that they were face to face.  
  
" Nonsense, he's fine, surely he'll tell me if something's wrong..." she said, beaming up at him with her eyes glimmering. " We had better finish before the favors are all done..." she said, noticing, then looking away from Aragorn's stare.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'WHY?!' Legolas thought in anger, dropping onto the bed like a broken branch. 'How could I have believed that she didn't have anyone else in her life?!' he yelled at himself mentally. He let his golden hair spread on the bed in disarray as he covered his face with his hand. He cursed at himself rapidly, with each curse growing with anger in its tone. 'I... I am a fool to believe that the Lady Evenstar herself had no man in her spirit...'  
  
He broke down and let all the memories flood down to him. He had so much fun and liveliness ever since he met Arwen. He had thought that at some point now in their blooming years, she would develop some love for him, but not as brotherly love... but rather, affectionate love. He had seen in her eyes the life and joy whenever they were together, and he believed so much in their *love* that he started to also believe the rumors about them circling Middle Earth. She was well aware of both of their reputations joined together, and he thought that she felt strongly enough to make a commitment sooner or later... He had been waiting all these years, falling in love with her, spending the most joyous of times with her, his hopes were so high that fate ended up crushing it and leaving it without heed.  
  
He lay like like that on his bed for quite a while that the sun had already set. Like a corpse. Dead in emotions and mind.  
  
He sighed after in measure of at least three hours staring at the ceiling. He got up, brushing away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. He forced himself to go to the balcony looking over the gardens and sighed. The view in front of him was breathtaking, but he immediately noticed two figures sittting on a bench. He held his breath and focused his vision. It was Arwen.  
  
For a few minutes, Legolas stood there, invisible with his green and brown ensembles hiding him, and closely watched the two. They seemed to be conversating, as if in deep thought of what to say as each said their statement. His eyes widened as Aragorn moved his hand to cup Arwen's cheek. He shook his head trying to convince himself that he was just hallucinating. ' No, no!' he thought, watching every move, every inch that was covered between them slowly getting smaller. ' NO!'  
  
At last, as if the closeness between them couldn't get any smaller the faces of the two's shadows touched. He couldn't bear to look at the real thing. It hurt... too much.  
  
He ran. He just ran. Through the door until he came to a deserted part of the gardens. Far away from *them*. He sat there, replaying the scene over and over and over. Until a maid came and ushered him in. Until Elrond said to prepare for the party. Until he was dressed and groomed by the handmaids. Until he sat silently at a table as Elrond was giving his speech. Until he met her eyes as he looked up.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Arwen gave a joyous ring to her laugh as she and Aragorn made their way to rest and then go to the party. She took a seat on a marble bench and Aragorn followed, taking a seat by her.  
  
" And I also was afraid that you would tell father that I fell into the lake," she said, laughing with Aragorn lightly. " I was so soaked that day, I was shivering when you tried to escort me back to my room!"  
  
Aragorn smiled at the memory. " Yes, but you knew that I would've never told your father."  
  
For a couple of minutes, they engaged in a deep conversation about their childhood, before she had met Legolas. They laughed and grew serious whenever the conversation lead to a memory that was sad. Arwen loved the conversation, but Aragorn loved it even more. Spending time with the woman he knew he loved and discussing their past experiences.  
  
" Yes," Aragorn sighed. " I loved that horse..." they both stopped in talking and Aragorn hesitantly stole a glance at Arwen. Her pools of dark eyes made his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat. He was so engaged in his own feelings that he didn't notice that Arwen had looked up and had a blush creeping about her cheeks.  
  
" What?" Arwen asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn didn't say a word and silently looking down, he took her hand. He heard Arwen's slight gasp of surprise and looked back at her. " Lady Arwen Undomiel..." he said in a low tone. " You are the beauty of all the creatures of Middle Earth... you have stolen my heart..."  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn with a look of shock, similar to the look she had earlier. She kept her lips tight in horror of saying something stupid.  
  
" Please..." Aragorn said, nearing her face. " Accept me, Lady Evenstar..." he came closer and closer and Arwen stayed where she was. Their closeness couldn't bring anymore excuse as to how Arwen should react.  
  
She sat there, silent, waiting for what she knew was a seal of Aragorn's affection. She closed her eyes and felt his hot breath on her face. As if she was scared, tears brimmed her eyes and she ran before she made anymore contact with Aragorn.  
  
She looked up as she sensed someone watching. She caught a glimpse of Legolas' unmistakable glimmer of locks and ran.  
  
She ran, her hands to her face and her tears flying down her cheeks. She couldn't do that. She couldn't do what her heart knew wasn't right. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she kept one name in her head: 'Legolas...'  
  
A/N: *stretches* Yup... first chapter so far... I just hope that no flames will come, and if there are any that is to come, I will feed it to none other than Legolas. So be careful! Or you'll most certainly burn the most handsome man in this story (in my opinion)! 


	2. The Sweetest Of Kisses

A/N: This is gonna be the second and last chapter. But no worries, I'm thinking of writing a sequel though, and btw, I dedicate this story to my cuz, Cristina. Thanx 4 getting me into the LOTR (and Legolas!)! ^-^  
  
~~*~~  
  
Legolas sat at a table listening to the last of Elrond's speech:  
  
" And as you all know, the Lady Evenstar is turning eighteen, and I hope that every creature in Middle Earth may accept her as a woman, from this day forward, and for many more birthdates to come!"  
  
The ballroom exploded with applause and the music came on again. Some hobbits that Elrond had invited were dancing and he could see the famous Gandalf just two tables away from him. He had already drank three glasses of wine and he grew more unaware of the women giving him seductive looks as the wine took effect of some of his thoughts. Oddly enough, Arwen wasn't even there yet. He had already seen Aragorn, dressed neatly compared to his ranger ensemble from before. He had taken a seat across the room from him and didn't even dare look at Legolas.  
  
He had also changed his wardrobe. He was still dressed in greens and browns but the only difference was that the colors were more lively and brighter. He let the color of his clothes appear joyful to others, but to him, they were just colors reflecting a lie.  
  
A hush fell over the room and Legolas heard the sounds of the chamber doors creaking and slight whispering from some of the ladies that had given him looks earlier. He turned his head and spotted Arwen walking gracefully in a simple white gown that was pressed against her figure from her chest to her waist. The rest of the gown fell loosely and she seemed afloat if not for the appearance of her feet as she walked.  
  
The room kept silent for a few more minutes until she had taken a seat beside her grandmother and grandfather and until Elrond had told everyone to 'carry on'. He looked at his new glass of wine and looked at the head table. He didn't see Arwen and assumed she must've gone out again. He was supposed to be sitting there across from Arwen, and beside Aragorn. But he didn't go there.  
  
" Enjoying yourself?" an ethereal voice said behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned around and saw Arwen standing there, her eyes red for some unknown reason to him. There was not much emotion in her voice and he looked back towards the dance floor and took a sip of wine. He sat quietly and didn't answer.  
  
" I'm talking to you, Legolas," she repeated once more.  
  
He took another sip of wine and didn't answer once again.  
  
Arwen's tears filled her eyes and made their way down her pinking cheeks. " Legolas... my dear friend..." she whispered. " Answer me, please!" she yelled, but not so loud that only the few people around her looked. The ballroom was unbelievably big that only a small portion even heard part of her yell. She kept trying to lock the tears out, but miserably failed.  
  
Legolas drank the last of his wine and placed his glass down. He stood up and made his way to the balcony where it overlooked the lake. He knew he couldn't ignore Arwen any longer, he just couldn't. He needed to get away from her. He needed fresh air, and he was wholly unaware now that more women started to notice him as he passed by them, intoxicating them with his soft scent. ' I need to clear my mind...'  
  
Arwen watched in disbelief as Legolas completely ignored her and walked away. She stood there for a few moments, crying, and slowly making her way to touch the chair that he had just sat in. " Legolas..." she whispered. She saw him turn to go the east balcony and she gathered her gown and ran after him, dodging the many people that were in front of her way.  
  
" Legolas!" she yelled another time when she reached the doorframe of the east balcony. She saw him sitting on the railing with his knee propped up and the other of his leg dangling down. He twirled a small flower between his fingers and took no notice of her.  
  
Arwen walked up to his side and made him look at her. His blue eyes were sad... and empty. She took the flower from his fingers and put her hands over his. She looked downwards and more tears spilled out. " I-I know you saw..." she sniffed. " But he didn't... he didn't kiss me."  
  
Legolas took a moment before he finally calmed down. His heart gave a cry as his guilt stabbed through it. He had been blaming her... for all of this, and nothing more. He raised up her head and saw her eyes rimmed with pink shades and her cheeks burning from the salt that came from her tears. " I'm sorry..." he whispered before sitting down on the bench below him and holding Arwen's hand as her head was on his shoulder, wetting part of his clothing with more tears.  
  
" It j-just felt so wrong," she murmured looking up at Legolas. " I just didn't love him..." she leaned more towards him.  
  
Legolas took his right hand and put it on her cheek. " Say no more, my love," he whispered solemnly. " I did not wish to bring this hurt upon you." He kissed her forehed and tucked the flower on her ear with his left hand.  
  
Arwen put her hand on top of his and sniffed. She knew she could always count on him. It comforted her that she could seek so much solace from only one person. And her feelings dawned on her and Legolas became a focus to her again, without the burden of having to think of even Aragorn.  
  
Legolas looked at her and smiled. " You know, from the moment I met you, I knew you were something special... I never thought you would be the main thing in my life that captured my very soul and kept it only for yourself. You are the love of my life, and I am sure that I would love you for the rest of my days..."  
  
Arwen held her breath and a droplet of a tear finished going down her cheek and dropping to the ground.  
  
"... I love you, Arwen Undomiel, you are the Evenstar of my life..."  
  
Legolas pulled her closer and gave her what she secretly awaited, long ago. Their two lips blended against each other and Arwen held on to his neck as Legolas took hold of her waist. The ecstasy between them hightened and everything except each other was the only thing left. Arwen tasted the sweetness of the wine that he had just drank and blended with it, the love that was everywhere in her taste buds. Their tongues found their way toward each other and Arwen held on tighter. Her mind raced with the thoughts of pleasure and the passionate kiss grew even more. She moaned against his mouth and sent short whimpers accompanying it.  
  
Their love justified what was to come and nothing more...  
  
Arwen considered herself as more than a woman now. Now, she considered herself the rightful owner of Legolas' heart and his love. She was his and there was nothing more to say...  
  
~~*~~  
  
" So you're leaving again?" Arwen asked the ranger in front of her, keeping her eyes downcast. The thoroughbred in front of her whinnied and a sigh escaped from her mouth.  
  
" Yes, there is nothing more for me here, I only wish the best to all," Aragorn answered, loading the rest of his pack. " But do not worry, I will come often..." he trailed off and exhaled.  
  
He made Arwen look at him and smiled. " I have chosen to let you go, my love. Although, I will never forget you," he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. " The best of luck to the man that is deserving to make you happy."  
  
Arwen smiled back, watching as he got on his horse. " Thank you for understanding, Aragorn... these past months must've been a burden to you."  
  
" No, love, it was quite an adventure for me," and with that, Aragorn gave a short wave and sent his horse to a gallop out of Rivendell. He was never to forget Arwen. But he knew that if he loved her, he had to let her go, and that he did.  
  
" Good man, that Aragorn," a cheerful voice said, and Arwen turned around sharply only to find her husband smiling and making his way toward her. " I hope he finds true love soon..."  
  
" Legolas?" Arwen said as she leaned back to her husband when he reached her. " Do you think all of us will live peacefully now?"  
  
Legolas planted a sweet kiss on her rose-red lips. " We may never know... but for now, I say it is..."  
  
~~*~~THE END~~*~~  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm so proud! I know it was a little bit too dumb and sudden, but give me some credit! At least I gave you something to read for the time being. Tell me if I should do a sequel, because I'm planning to, anyways. It's going to follow the fellowship and their journeys, I hope it's gonna be longer and more interestng than this! Love, Arwen ^-^ 


End file.
